


In Season

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B Ficlet from the prompt "Grocery Shopping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Season

Cherries are in season, and since they’re Mrs. Hudson’s favorite Molly gets three pints.  She balances them on top of the other fruit in her bag and heads to the next stall.

“I didn’t even know you knew Mrs. Hudson,” Molly says to Sally as they look at plums.  Sally picks one up and sniffs it. 

“She bailed him out a few times, before she was his landlady. She sends me Christmas cards.”

Sally won’t say his name but Molly knows.  Sally remains stoically unapologetic, at least on the surface, and Molly wishes she could tell her that Sherlock is alive. That he doesn’t blame her. Both Sherlock and Jim counted on her instincts. She changes the subject instead.

“Well, a seventy-fifth birthday is a big deal so we’d better hurry if we’re going to get this baking finished.”

“She reminds me of my Nan,” Sally says. She pays for the plums and they leave the market.

“Really?  My Gran was much more…reserved.  The kind of woman who’d have looked down on Mrs. Hudson for wearing miniskirts.”

Sally hails a cab and turns to Molly when they get in.  “I know you loved him. Why don’t you hate me?”

Molly blushes and looks down.  “We all do what we have to do, right?” She turns to the driver.  “221 Baker.”


End file.
